The Truth of a Dream
by legolaswifeayra
Summary: An Elven warrior of the name of Barawen seeks to find the answer to a recurring dream that hints she is not truely from Mirkwood.
1. Chapter 1 Remembrance

**First off, I am sorry to say that I am deleting the story _Ayra, the Story of an Elf Maiden_, and I really must thank again Navaer Lalaith for pointing out all my plot mistakes for that story along with the Elven culture grammers and general Lord of the Rings fact mistakes. I must also thank her for the name of one of my characters, Lamenon, and for all the info she put on her website. I am hoping this will be a better story than the last one.**

Chapter One

Remembrance

"_Ada! Naneth!_" The young Elf cried out, searching her unfamiliar surrounds for any sign of her parents or any other sign of life, but no one answered her call.

Her pointed ears pricked as she heard loud grumbling noises and growling. She hurridly ducked behind a thick tree as a group of Orcs came around a bend. Her grey eyes closed in fear as she pushed closer to a tree and buried her face in its rough bark.

Angry shouts and the ringing of steel carried over to the young Elf a few minutes later about a hundred yards from the tree but after a few moments she heard trampling feet run past followed by the soft steps of Elves, who paused a few yards away.

She cautiously looked around the trunk and, seeing no sign of anymore Orcs other than the ones that lay dead, ran toward the group of Elves. One of them knelt down, sheathing his sword as he saw the young Elf run towards him, and gently picked her up as her arms wrapped around her neck and silvery tears caused by fear ran down her cheeks. The Elves turned back to the forest and she was carried into Mirkwood.

0000000000000000

Barawen awoke with a start and looked carefully around her chambers. She sighed deeply and got up, walking over to the mirror and quickly making two, thin, silvery-gold braids that framed her face.

The raven which had taken up residence in the Elf's chambers cooed sleepily and opened its small black eyes, It hopped off of the book shelf it had been using as a perch and fluttered out through an opening in the stone walls.

Barawen walked soundlessly to the door, pausing only to pick up her bow, quiver of arrows, and sword, and opened it. She was met by a golden-haired Elf with grey eyes like her own who had his slender hand raised to knock on the door.

"_Mae govannen, Lamenon_," Barawen said, smiling warmly at him as he quickly lowered his hand.

"_Mae govannen_," he replied, walking through the doorway.

Barawen sat gently down on her bed, smiling at him but having a look in her eyes that the other Elf didn't like.

"What is it?" Lamenon asked, sitting down beside her and wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

She leaned into his embrace and said quietly, "Every night the same dream runs through my mind."

"What?"

"Lamenon," Barawen said, getting to her feet and turning to face him gently, "I am not of Mirkwood."

**Please review if you think I did well.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Truth

**Okay I finally got the second chapter up. Hope everyone likes it.**

Chapter Two

The Truth

"What do you mean you're not of Mirkwood?" asked Lamenon, getting to his feet. "I've known you my whole life. We grew up together."

"I don't know," said Barawen, turning toward the door. "But I'm going to find out."

"Where are you going?"

"To talk to king Thranduil," she said, pulling open the door and walking into the stone corridor.

"Why would he know what happened?" asked Lamenon, hurrying after her. "And how do you know that this dream was actually true?"

"It's a message. I don't know how I know it is, I just feel it. Anyway, we'll find out soon enough," said Barawen, approaching a large engraved wooden door that lead into the throne room. She knocked on it gently, and an Elf about her age with blond hair and bright blue eyes opened it.

"Barawen, Lamenon, this is a surprise," he said, looking from one Elf to the other.

"Prince Legolas," said Barawen as she and Lamenon bowed.

"You know I don't like it when you do that, _mellon nin_," said Legolas shortly.

"Sorry, Legolas," said Barawen with a smile. "May we speak to your father?"

Legolas opened the door wider to let them pass. And king Thranduil rose to greet them. "Lamenon, Barawen," he said, "to what may I owe this honor."

The two Elves bowed again. "The honor is ours, king Thranduil," said Lamenon.

"I have come to request an explanation," said Barawen, stepping forward. "Why didn't you tell me I wasn't from Mirkwood."

"_Goheno nin _Barawen," he said softly, sitting back down. "I didn't want to tell you about how we found you until we knew who and where your parents were." (Forgive me)

"You could have told me," said Barawen. "I would have wanted to and still want to know where I came from. And if you don't know I'll find out myself." She turned and walked quickly out the door and down the corridor toward her room.

"Barawen," called Lamenon, hurrying after her. He found her putting a waterskin and small packets of Lembas bread into a small waist pouch. "Your leaving then," he said softly.

"I need to find out where I came from," she said, putting the pouch around her waist and attaching her sheath to the leather strap.

"Then I'm coming with you," he said.

"Why," she asked, looking into his eyes.

"You know it isn't safe for anyone to wander Mirkwood alone," he said, kissing her gently on the cheek.

"You don't have to do this," Barawen said, sitting down on her bed.

"I want to go with you," Lamenon said, sitting down next to her.

"_Gen hannon o guren_," Barawen said as she and him kissed. (I thank you from my heart)

**Please review! Hope everyone still likes it.**


End file.
